


Nail Accident

by skamruinedme (shinystar66)



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Hospitals, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26007370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinystar66/pseuds/skamruinedme
Summary: "Are you sure there is no other way to take it out? Surgery seems a bit excessive, I feel fine.""Sir, there is a nail in your heart.""Well, if there is no other way..."based on this article: https://www.google.com/amp/s/www.cbc.ca/amp/1.4251198
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Comments: 30
Kudos: 118





	Nail Accident

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is and I apologise for it. I just saw the article and thought, hm, this is something Isak would do, and then proceeded to write 1k words of crack. Well, enjoy!

It wasn't supposed to go like this. Isak and Even are renovating their house _(yes, they have a house now, they are adults with stable jobs, their own house and a baby on the way)_ and Even is shopping when it happens. Isak has the brilliant idea of framing a fireplace in their living room, and the even more brilliant idea of doing it while Even isn't there. He thinks he can do it, because _how hard could using a nail gun be_? He just has to follow the instructions carefully. And he does, but something goes wrong and the nail gun accidentally fires, sending a nail ricocheting off some wood and into his chest.

If this was a movie, the camera would probably zoom in on his face, a dramatic song would start playing and he'd fall to the ground in slow motion. But this is not a movie, it's real life and it's surprisingly not even that painful. It just stings. Or maybe the shock is too big for him to feel pain.  _ Fuck. Is this really happening?  _ Maybe it's not that bad, since he is conscious and standing. He looks down, trying to inspect the damage, but he can't see anything except for a small stain of blood on his shirt. He takes it off and ok, that is a nail in his chest. Maybe it just grazed him. It's probably nothing he can't fix at home. That's what he thinks at first, but then he notices that the nail is moving in time with his heartbeat and that's really bad. Hospital bad.

He should probably call Even, but he doesn't want to bother or scare him. He knows Even would freak out and worry over nothing, he has a tendency to do that when it comes to Isak. He could call an ambulance, but then the neighbours would probably see that and make a big deal out of it, and Isak doesn't want to be the subject of gossip. So he puts another shirt on, careful not to move the nail because that would do more damage, gets in the car and starts driving to the nearest hospital. He realises that might not have been a good idea on the way, because he's driven on some bumpy roads and that might have made it worse. 

He gets to the hospital eventually and even manages to find a good parking lot. The ER is quite crowded and he doesn't know who to talk to, but luckily a security guard sees him and asks what's wrong. Isak explains the situation, and the man's eyes widen, a terrified expression on his face. Medical staff rushes to his aid immediately, and things get kind of blurry after that. He texts Even at some point to bring him a new shirt, because the doctors had to cut his off. Isak can't wait to have that thing taken out of him already, so he can go home. Turns out it's not that easy though, and he has to be rushed to surgery. 

"Are you sure there is no other way to take it out? Surgery seems a bit excessive, I feel fine."

"Sir, there is a nail in your  **heart**." A doctor tells him with a look that is both unimpressed and exasperated in her eyes. She reminds him of Sana. 

****

****

"Well, if there is no other way..." 

_ "What the fuck is going on?" _ Isak thinks he can hear Even's voice. He wants to go and comfort him, but the doctors have put something in his IV drip and he's drowsy and sleepy.

.

He wakes up to an annoying beeping that reminds him of those hospital dramas he used to watch when he was younger. The place smells sterile and when he opens his eyes there is a white light blinding him, so judging by all that he's definitely in a hospital.

"Mr Valtersen, you're awake." A doctor greets him, and it takes Isak a minute to remember her face and the reason he is in a hospital in the first place.  _ Fuck. _

"Where's-?" He starts, but his throat feels too dry for him to speak.

"Your husband? He's in the waiting room. I sent a nurse to go and get him, don't worry, he hasn't left your side and the surgery was a success."

"Baby, fuck, you're ok." Even bolts through the door and slumps on the chair next to Isak's bed, immediately grabbing his hand and giving it a squeeze. He looks tired, Isak realises. And his eyes are red, like he's been crying. Isak  _ hates _ that.

"As I was saying, the nail hit your heart and bruised it pretty badly. It was very close to a major artery too, close by about tenth of a millimetre, in fact," Even squeezes his hand harder at that, looking terrified. Isak wants to smooth the frown between his eyebrows.

"But you're really lucky it didn't actually hit the artery," Both Isak and Even breathe a sigh of relief.  _ Did the doctor say it like that to scare them on purpose? _ "It was sensible of you not to try and pull it out yourself, too. We were able to take it out safely, with no complications. The bruise will heal on its own with time. But as I said, if things were a little different, you wouldn't be here right now. This was a really close call, and if you don't mind me asking, I'd like to know how it happened."

"Um, a nail gun accident." Isak explains, and he doesn't know if he should laugh or cry. It's ridiculous, but he could have actually died in such a stupid way.

"And you said you drove yourself here?"

"What?" Even shouts, standing up. "It's bad enough you didn't call me, you didn't call for an ambulance either?!" Isak feels his pulse starting to pick up. He can hear the machine he's connected to beeping louder too.

"I didn't want to bother you. And I didn't think it was a big deal."

"BOTHER ME? NOT A BIG DEAL? YOU COULD HAVE DIED!" Even is pulling at his hair, and Isak wants to crawl into the ground. His heart is beating even faster, and for the first time since he woke up, he can feel pain in his chest. Funny how an upset Even hurts his heart more than a nail literally bruising the organ.

"Hey, sir, I would advise you to calm down and talk about this at home, or if you do it here, do it without screaming. Stressing him out won't help, his pulse is already climbing up and we don't want that now."

"I'm sorry," Even sighs, looking at the heart monitor, then at the doctor, but not meeting Isak's eyes. "So he's ok now?"

"Yes, we'll keep him here for a day or two, to monitor his heart and make sure everything is ok, but we expect him to make a quick recovery. He's young and strong, he just needs to rest and take it easy for a few weeks, avoid hard work and stress."  _ Well, there goes their renovation plan. _

"Thank you, really." Even smiles, sitting on the chair again. He looks better, calmer. Isak feels his heart starting to slow down a bit too.

"I'll let you two talk now, but if I hear any more screams, I'll call security." She says, looking at Even who nods in response, a small blush of embarrassment on his face. And then It's just the two of them.

"I'm sorry." They both say at the same time, smiling when hearing the other.

"I'm sorry for screaming at you." Even starts.

"And I'm sorry for not calling you." Isak responds.

"Yeah, why didn't you?" Even asks, his voice breaking. He looks on the verge of crying again.

"Because you were busy." 

"Busy shopping? I was at the fucking supermarket, Isak. I wasn't in the middle of an important meeting. And even if I was, nothing is more important than you, fuck, you scared me so much."

"That's also why I didn't call you, I didn't want to worry you."

"And you think I wasn't worried this way? I went home and you weren't there and I saw a shirt covered in fucking blood lying on the floor. I thought someone broke into the house, murdered you and hid your body somewhere. I was about to call the police, but then I got that text from you that was like  _ 'Hey babe, I'm at the ER, but I'm ok, can you bring me another shirt, they had to cut this one off. Love you.'  _ What the fuck was that, by the way?"

"I said I'm ok?" Isak tries to smile, but it looks more like a grimace.

"Yeah, but I ran here to find out you were in surgery and I couldn't see you until now and fuck, I was so scared." Even closes his eyes for a moment, sighing.

"I'm sorry." 

"It's ok, I'm just glad you're ok. Just please, never do this again. If something happens to you, I-I need to know. And don't start potentially dangerous activities alone, ok? God, Isak, you have to be more careful, we're going to have a baby and I can't, I can't lose you." Even is shaking and Isak has never seen him like this before. And It's all his fault.

"You're not going to lose me. I'm here, ok?" Isak says, and when Even just keeps shaking instead of answering, he moves over and gestures for Even to join him on the bed. 

"Lie down with me, please?"

"Do you think I'm allowed to do that? The doctor already hates me." Even asks, but he sits down on the bed.

"She doesn't hate you. And I need this, you need it, so yes. Just be careful not to touch my chest, there's a bandage there." Isak says as he makes room for himself in his husband's arms, his head on Even's chest.  _ That feels much better than the hospital pillow. _

They stay like that for a while: Isak breathing deeply and trying to match the rhythm of his bruised heart to the one that is beating under his ear so calmly, and Even enjoying the comfort that comes with having Isak in his arms, warm and alive. 

Isak is half asleep, tired from all the events when Even speaks again.

"They showed me the nail, by the way. It's fucking huge. If I wasn't so worried, I'd be impressed you survived that." Isak doesn't miss the opportunity that comes with that.

"I'm tough. And I've had bigger things in me, like-"

"Don't say it."

"Your dick."

"I hate you."

"You love me."

"I do. So much." Even says, kissing his forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> If you accidentally shoot yourself with a nail gun pls call for help


End file.
